


Костюм

by Akitai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Фриск никак не может выбрать костюм на Хэллоуин.





	Костюм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Costuming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138495) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Есть сотни вариантов хэллоуинского костюма для ребенка возраста Фриск. И еще больше, если ребенок хочет сделать костюм сам. Это несколько ошеломляет.

Она не хочет пропускать празднование Хэллоуина. Фриск любит конфеты, и ходить по району, выпрашивая их, очень весело. Она не получит конфеты, если у нее не будет костюма, но в конце концов она выберет наряд.

…просто выбрать так сложно.

Она видит, как ее друзья делают костюмы. В этом есть смысл: все ее друзья весьма изобретательны и решительны.

Монстрёнок собирается нарядиться роботом, по бокам приделано множество механических рук.

— Чувиха, прикинь, а что если я могу заставить их работать? — спрашивает он Фриск. — Все будут мне завидовать, потому что внезапно у меня появились все эти руки!

Фриск смеется и кивает.

— Может, тебе стоит попросить Альфис о помощи? — предлагает она. — Она сделала руки Меттатона, вообще всего Меттатона. Она могла бы помочь тебе с костюмом.

Глаза Монстрёнка загораются.

— Чувиха… Ты совершенно права!

Папирус — бравый герой. («Ну как и всегда! Просто у меня не всегда есть подобающий меч»). Санс соорудил из простыни костюм призрака, ленивую и простую классику. («Напстаблук сказал мне проваливать, наверное, он имеет что-то против призраков»). Фриск думает, не слишком ли они взрослые для Хэллоуина, но это их первый год на поверхности, и она не собирается отговаривать их от празднования.

Андайн остается дома, чтобы раздавать конфеты. Однако все равно наряжается разбойником. Даже настоящий пират испугался бы ее хохота, когда она говорит:

— Эти дети даже не поймут, что им прилетело!

— Им ведь конфеты прилетят, да? — спрашивает внезапно обеспокоенная Фриск. — Не в смысле «влетит», а в том, что ты предложишь им конфеты?

— Да, конечно, большие шоколадные батончики! Те, что дорогие! Всем понравится мой дом!

Это облегчение. Ей не придется отговаривать малышей проходить мимо дома Андайн. Никто не посчитает любимым домом тот, где в них запустили конфетой.

Она все еще не может придумать себе костюм и чертит линии на списке костюмов, когда к ней подходит Ториэль.

— Ты уже решила, кем нарядиться, дитя?

Она смотрит на свой список и хмурится. Вновь переводит взгляд на Ториэль.

— Я уверена, что бы ты ни решила, ты будешь самой милой, — Ториэль ласково улыбается. — Как и всегда.

Фриск думает еще немного, а потом спрашивает:

— А что, если?..

Через несколько дней Фриск стучит в двери первого дома.

— Сладость или гадость! — говорит она, держа свою сумку перед открывшейся дверью. Сумка голубая, под цвет платья.

— Какой милый костюм, — говорит сосед. — И кто же ты у нас?

Фриск трогает рожки из папье-маше и убирает от лица одно из длинных, развевающихся ушей. Она оглядывается на стоящую неподалеку Ториэль, снова поворачивается к соседу.

— Я мама.


End file.
